


Royal Blood

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Muggle Borns, And Orphans, And Peasants, Duelling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry and Hermione are twins, Hermione is an activist, Patronus, Teacher Harry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: This takes place in Medieval times. The Malfoys are royalty, the Wrasleys are nobility, and orphaned brother and sister Harry and Hermione are peasants. However, they catch the eyes of the two youngest Weasleys. And the two men, peasant and noble, feel the need to protect their sisters. Oh, and Voldemort doesn't exist, because I'm lazy.





	1. Royal Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask how I thought of this. I have no idea. Also, remember that even in this AU, all of the HP characters exist and are part of the magical world. Now, on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer- The obvious belongs to her majesty, JK Rowling.

Harry woke up and looked around him. He was still in the little wood hut he had built for him and his sister a year ago. He kept hoping to wake up and find that it was all a nightmare, but no. After being orphaned at the age of six and being alone for eleven years, he knew it was reality.   
"Good morning, Hermione," Harry said kindly when his sister sat up. She shook her head.   
"I'm afraid it is not. Do you not remember the deal you made with Sir Malfoy?" Hermione replied. Harry frowned.   
"Yes, I do. And I still think I could triumph in a duel against him. For all his talk of purebloods, he is a mediocre wizard." Hermione crossed her arms.   
"But he has had the proper training! And you know you have not." Harry rubbed a hand down his face.   
"Mmm... Yes, I know," he said, exasperated. "That is the reason we are dueling in the first place. He bragged about going to school and mastering "all of the spells in the world," so I challenged him. At noon, we duel. And tonight, I come home with a fat bag of galleons." Hermione shook her head again.   
"But he will trick you. And if he still loses, he will go weeping to his father. The King will not give you any money, he will only be more angry with us." She explained. Harry looked warily at his twin. She was probably right, he knew that. But he hated the young Malfoy with all his heart, and would love to defeat him in a duel, and see him humiliated in front of all the Kingdom.   
Hermione, on the other hand, was smarter. She hated Malfoy, it was true. But she knew that Harry wouldn't find real joy in hurting him. It might gain them some money, and she was excited about that. But she knew he wouldn't find the happiness he searched for by crushing the Prince. Still, she followed her brother through the town. She was always there to cheer him on, no matter how stupid the task.   
Harry was grateful for his twin's loyalty as he got closer and closer to the castle. He was a skilled wizard, but he needed her support. And she always gave it to him.   
They saw many other people like themselves, muggleborns, on the streets. Hermione had made it her life's work to try to change the social pyramid and remove muggle-borns from the bottom. Unfortunately, that meant they were enemies of King and Queen Malfoy. The whole kingdom had taken sides, some sided with Harry and Hermione, some sided with the Malfoys. So Harry knew a duel between the two would excite a lot of people.   
Hermione called to the muggleborns to follow them to cheer Harry on. She knew that either Harry would win and give hope to more people, or Malfoy would win by cheating and make people more angry and willing to start a rebellion. By the time they got to the castle, there were two dozen people marching along with them.   
They came to a halt outside the castle gate and saw Prince Malfoy standing with a group of purebloods. He was wearing velvet black robes with golden trim, and shiny black boots with golden buckles. He also had a gold crown on his head. Harry bowed and Hermione curtsied.   
Malfoy smirked. "I see you have the same filthy rags on as you did a week ago," he sneered. Hermione put her chin up.  
"Well perhaps if you let us have money to buy other clothing, he wouldn't have to wear rags," she snapped. Draco's eyes flashed with anger.   
"I don't remember inviting the mudbloods, Potter," he spat. Harry raised an eyebrow.   
"We didn't invite your friends, either," he replied. Malfoy scowled at him.   
"Touché. Shall we begin?" Harry nodded and bounced a little on the balls of his feet. The onlookers formed a circle around them. Harry bowed low, but Malfoy only gave a slight head nod. Then they drew their wands and the duel began.   
(Read this part really, really quickly.)  
Malfoy shot a stunning spell at Harry, who deflected it with a shield charm. Malfoy ducked and cast a leg-locker curse. Harry jumped aside and cast a severing charm, which left a nasty cut on his cheek.   
Enraged, Malfoy cast the impedimenta, and Harry was blasted backwards. From the ground, he cast a shield charm to protect himself while Hermione helped him up. "Use patronuses," she whispered. Harry nodded.   
Back on his feet, Harry cast two patronuses. One rammed into Malfoy's side and knocked him down. The other stood in front of Harry, guarding him. Desperately, Malfoy tried to sit up, but the stag stood stiffly over him. He picked up his wand to keep dueling from the ground, but Harry disarmed him.   
Malfoy looked pleadingly at Harry. "Alright, alright, you win!" He yelled. "Now get this beast off me!" Harry laughed bitterly.   
"Not until you give me what I want," he demanded.   
"Yes, yes, anything," Malfoy pleaded. Harry slashed his other cheek with a severing charm.   
"Let-" he slashed his right leg,   
"us-" he cut his left leg, "get-" he cut his left arm, "jobs." He cut his right arm. Malfoy had tears streaming down his cheeks. He struggled to make a decision for a moment.   
"Fine," he said weakly. "Let it be known that all muggle-born wizards cannot be denied jobs because of their blood status." The muggle-borns in the crowd cheered. Harry's patronuses vanished, and he tossed Malfoy's wand back to him. Scowling, Malfoy allowed himself to be swept away into the castle by his tearful mother. Most of the pure-blooded crowd dispersed, but all of the muggle-borns remained to congratulate and thank Harry.  
Leaving her brother to be bombarded by his fans, Hermione broke away from the crowd and looked around. Among the remaining purebloods, she saw two about her age with fiery red hair. She knew immediately that they were Prewetts, a noble pureblood family who all had red hair. One of the redheads turned around, and Hermione gasped.   
He was very handsome. He was tall and thin, with slightly messy shoulder-length hair. He had a long nose and icy blue eyes, and his face was dotted with freckles. He wore an emerald green robe and black cloak, and black boots. He caught Hermione's eye and flashed a warm smile. She thought that was strange, since he was a pureblood and she was a muggle-born. He laughed at her surprised look and made his way through the crowd to her.   
Hermione jumped. What could he possibly have to say to her? She ran her fingers through her hair. He stopped in front of her and she curtsied. He laughed again. "No need to do that," he said kindly. Hermione straightened up, looking confused.   
"I know, I know, I'm a pureblood." His face fell. "To be honest, I'm not sure I want to be one. Everyone just expects me to be cruel and selfish, because of my blood status." Hermione gaped at him. Yes, she had always assumed the Prewetts were just like other nobility. She never knew they were so kind and misunderstood.   
"Really, I should be bowing to you," he said, bowing low. Hermione said nothing, just stared in shock. The man straightened up. "You're very brave, you know, standing up to purebloods. You're better qualified to rule than the Malfoys." Finally registering what was happening, Hermione blushed.   
"Th-thank you," she stammered. The man laughed again. Hermione liked how easily he laughed. He liked how humble and brave she was.   
"Now, I know you're Hermione Potter, but you don't know my name. That doesn't seem very fair." Hermione giggled. "So I'll tell you. My name is Ronald Weasley." Hermione raised her eyebrows.   
"So you're not a Prewett?" She asked in surprise. Ronald shook his head.   
"My mother is a Prewett. My father is a Weasley. He comes from Ireland, so you wouldn't have heard the name before," he explained. Hermione nodded. "I must go now," he said sadly.   
"Will I see you again?" Hermione asked desperately. He smiled reassuringly.   
"We can meet tomorrow, in this very spot at sunset. I would be delighted to see you again."


	2. My Fair Lady

Harry stood triumphantly as people swarmed around him. He shook hands and accepted thanks, and assured people that he would make the Prince stick to his word. He joined in the excited chatter about what job he would like to have.   
But strangely, he didn't feel satisfied. He had thought he would be happy after crushing the enemy. But instead, guilt twisted his gut. Hermione was always telling him about the importance of peaceful protest, and Harry had ignored it. And the Prince was so confident and intimidating, he simply radiated power. Seeing him so defeated and desperate like that, it wasn't right. It made Harry realize how much skill he had, and he was ashamed that he had used it that way.   
The crowd dwindled, and Hermione disappeared. Harry tried to find her, wanting to talk to her, but he was stopped by a petite young girl with red hair. She wore a beige gown with gold trim and bracelets. She had brown eyes and freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. Harry thought of which Pureblood family she must come from. He thought of Pirate... Pingit... Petwit? He cleared his throat, preparing for criticism or threats, since she was clearly Pureblood.   
But her smile was kind, and she curtsied to him. Harry stared in disbelief. A beautiful, noble pureblood girl had curtsied to him, a muggle-born peasant. She giggled, seeing his expression. "You're very brave, you know, taking on Prince Malfoy like that." Harry Blushed. "May I ask what your name is?"   
"Potter," he replied dazedly. "Harry Potter. And you?" The girl beamed.   
"Ginerva Weasly." Harry had never heard that name before.   
"My lady, you do realize I am muggle-born?" Ginerva nodded.   
"I do. I do not agree with the laws that separate us, though. I wanted to congratulate you on your victory. And, ask you where you learned to cast a Patronus." Harry knew someone would ask that.   
"I found a book, actually. My sister learnt to read, so she read it to me. I practiced the spells myself." Ginerva looked impressed.   
"What is the name of the book?" She asked curiously. Harry gulped.   
"Magick for Advanced Wizards," he said quietly. Her eyes widened.   
"And you just 'found' it? That's a very expensive book." Harry shook his head.   
"Alright, so we stole it. Please, you have to understand, it's the only way we can learn magic. We have to steal books because we can't go to school. As soon as muggle-borns can go to school, we won't steal. We won't have to. I beg you, do not take that one thing away from me." Ginerva had a mischievous glint in her eye.   
"I won't tell..." she started. Harry winced, waiting for her to finish. "...if you teach me the spells in the book." Harry sighed in relief. He'd taught Hermione, he could certainly teach this girl who'd been to school and had her own wand.   
"Alright," he agreed. "When would you like to meet?" Ginerva smiled appreciatively.   
"Tomorrow, right here, at noon," she suggested. Harry nodded.   
"I shall see you on the morrow, my fair lady," he said, and they parted.


	3. A Secret Lesson

After walking awhile, Harry got to where the street passed the castle. He looked around for Ginerva, but the place was deserted. His heart sunk. He had been looking forward to seeing the beautiful young girl again. He walked toward a small clump of trees, wondering if she was there.   
She jumped out from behind a tree and shouted, "HELLO!" Harry jumped backward and she laughed loudly. Although his heart was racing, Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was laughing. Her whole face lit up, her smile was playful, and her eyes shone.   
"Sorry," she said, stifling more laughs. "I couldn't resist." Harry nodded and took a few deep breaths, his heart slowing down. Then her face got serious. "I just want you to know, I was kidding yesterday about our agreement. I wouldn't give up your secret even if you didn't teach me. But, I would still like to learn how to cast a Patronus, and I think it's only fair you get something in return."  
Harry looked on in anticipation as she dug through a basket. "So I have a clean set of my brother's robes for you, and a set of mine for your sister." Harry looked in awe at the clothes. For him, there was a magenta robe with a silver clasp, a black button-down cloak, and black boots. Harry's eyes teared up. Before now, he had had just two outfits: dirty rags or dirtier rags.   
"They're probably a bit long, sorry. My brother is very tall." Harry didn't care.   
"They're wonderful," he said thankfully. Ginerva flashed him a smile and said,  
"Shall we get started?" Harry nodded and pulled the book out of his robe pocket. Ginny drew her wand eagerly.   
"You should know that the Patronus is a very complicated charm. Before we start, think of your happiest memory or something that brings you a lot of joy." He waited while Ginerva thought.   
"I've got it," she announced. Harry smiled.   
"Good. Now, when you say the incantation, you need to concentrate on what makes you happy. Ready for the incantation?"   
"Yes."  
"Expecto Patronum." Ginerva raised her wand, her face screwed up in concentration, and shouted,  
"Expecto Patronum!" A tiny puff of smoke emitted from her wand. She looked disappointed.   
"Don't worry if it takes you a while. It took me months to learn," Harry assured her. She smiled a little. "Try again."  
Ginerva took a deep breath and raised her wand again. "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted. Again, a tiny puff of smoke came from her wand. But she cast the spell a dozen more times, and by the end, the smoke was silver instead of dark grey. Harry deemed this an improvement, and they both left to go home.


	4. How to Impress Hermione

Hermione had attempted to clean her clothes and tame her hair, but of course it was no use. She was flattered by Ronald's compliments, but she was still a peasant, and he a noble. Of course, when he arrived in front of the castle, he had nice robes and well kept hair. But he seemed to be admiring her, saying again how she should be Queen.   
Hermione changed the subject, asking about his life. Ronald described his many siblings.   
"William is the oldest. He's sort of a rebel, too, like you. He's for goblins and wizards working together. Then there's Charles. He tames dragons. We don't see him much, he works in Romania. Percy's a scholar. Always got his nose in a book. And he's the only Weasley who isn't a blood traitor, so we don't talk much..." Ron paused.   
"Tell me about your other siblings," Hermione urged. Ron swallowed and continued.   
"Frederick and George are twins. They dropped out of school early, and they don't have jobs yet. They're nice brothers, though, very loving. Then there's me, and then my little sister. She's... Ginerva is something else. She is passionate. And stubborn, very stubborn, but she is loyal. She's also the most rebellious." Hermione smiled and took his hand.   
"What about you, Ronald? I want to know about you." His ears turned bright red, and Hermione giggled.   
"I'm not much. Clumsy, not so great at magic. And rubbish at flirting." Hermione laughed.   
"You certainly are. You aren't even trying to impress me." His ears turned an even brighter red. "But you are honest," Hermione added. "Not many people are honest."  
Ronald smiled. "A little to honest," he joked.   
"And you have a good sense of humor," Hermione added.   
"And I am rather handsome," He boasted. Hermione snorted.   
"Yes, that's enough. Tell me about Hogwarts." Ronald launched into explanation about the four houses and the sorting. "...and all of the Weasleys are Gryffindors, including me." Ronald puffed out his chest.   
"There you go!" Hermione said encouragingly. "That's how you impress someone." She thought for a second. "Well, that's how you impress most ladies. But I like honesty better." Ron's face fell.   
"I was being honest," he said, hurt.   
"No! That's not what I meant," said Hermione, feeling terrible. Mentally   
she added 'sensitive' to her list of words that described Ronald. "Of course you're a Gryffindor. You wouldn't be standing right outside the castle with a muggle-born if you weren't." Ronald beamed.   
"I guess you're right," he said proudly. "I am courageous, daring, and chival!" He announced.   
"And you really know how to impress me," she added. Then she pecked him on the cheek, turned around, and ran back home. Ron stood watching her and touching his cheek, in a daze. Then he grinned like a fool and stumbled back to his house.


	5. Seeing Her Soul

Ginerva and Harry had been meeting in secret for the past three months. Ginerva's Patronus had progressed to become a silver, misty something with four legs. Harry had realized that she was very different from every other girl. She was special. She drove him crazy, but she captivated him.   
It had taken a while, but finally Harry realized what he was feeling. He loved Ginerva, loved how determined and stubborn and rebellious and spirited and affectionate and playful and... How crazy she was. She was crazy, and it drove him mad, but he loved her. He couldn't wait to see her fully fledged Patronus, so he could really see what she was like on the inside. So he could see her soul.   
"Ready?" Asked Harry. Ginerva smiled.   
"Ready. I've got a good feeling about today." She drew her wand, and a determined look crossed her face.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yelled. This time, an animal charged from her wand and ran in circles around her. Ginerva gasped and watched it run. It disappeared after circling her a few times, but Harry saw what it was. A bear. He laughed. Of course it was a bear, that's exactly what she was like.   
"You did it!" Harry shouted. Beaming proudly, Ginerva flung her arms around him and they hugged tightly. They were both laughing, Ginerva shouting,   
"I did it! I did it!" When two people came sprinting into the woods. They both quickly broke apart and stood face-to-face with Ronald and Hermione.


	6. Sisters

"Hello, Ronald." Ronald kissed her quickly.  
"Hello, sweetheart." Hermione blushed and cast a nervous glance at the castle.   
"You know, there is a law against this. A pureblood and a muggle-born being in a relationship." Ronald grinned.   
"And when have you ever cared about laws?" Hermione frowned.   
"I just don't think we should meet anymore. We could both go to Azkaban." Ronald's face fell.   
"But we belong together! Can't we do something to change the law? We could leave. We could go to another kingdom," he said desperately. Hermione chuckled sadly.   
"I don't think so. I'd be out of a job." Ronald shook his head.   
"We could go to Ireland, where my father came from! No one would no your name, you could pretend to be a pureblood," he suggested pleadingly. He could see she was thinking hard, formulating a plan. Slowly, she started to smile.   
"That could work! If I could convince Harry, or if he could come with us..." Ronald frowned. He wasn't very eager to meet Hermione's brother. From what she had told him, Harry was like her father. And Ronald knew that no father would want him, a klutz with bad grades and no job, to marry his daughter. Hermione seemed to read his thoughts.   
"Don't worry about Harry. In the end, he would let us marry if it would make me happy." Ronald still wasn't sure, and was just opening his mouth to say so when he heard someone bellow,   
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Startled, he and Hermione drew their wands, thinking their were dementors near by. They looked around and ran both ways down the street, but didn't see anything, so they sprinted into the forest. They stopped short upon seeing two people, and Hermione gasped. It was Harry and a Weasley girl, hugging.   
Harry was looking at Hermione in shock, and Ginerva was looking nervously at Ronald. Ronald glared at Harry, and Hermione looked at Ginerva curiously. "What are you doing?" Ronald demanded.   
Harry looked at him nervously. "W-what are you doing?" He asked. Ronald raised his eyebrows.   
"I asked you first. Why were you hugging my sister?" Ginerva stepped forward bravely.   
"He was teaching me how to cast a Patronus. I did it, and I got excited, so I hugged him," she said coolly. Ronald looked at Harry accusingly.   
"You were teaching her how to cast a Patronus? That takes months." Ginerva huffed.   
"Yes, well, we've been practicing for months." Ronald raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind showing me, Ginny?" She raised her wand and said firmly,   
"Expecto Patronum." Her bear charged at Ronald and nearly knocked him down. Ron looked at it in surprise.   
"You've been meeting him I secret for months? That's dangerous! You could go to Azkaban for that!"   
"Hold on," Harry said angrily, "What've you been doing with my sister?" Ronald's ears turned bright red. Hermione stepped forward.   
"Harry," she said calmly, "I assure you I don't need protection from him. We've simply been seeing each other and talking and going for walks." Harry glared at Ronald.   
"But he's a pureblood! How do you know you can trust him?" Ginerva turned to Harry, hurt.   
"Now wait a moment-" she began.   
"How can I trust you?" Ronald spat, pointing his wand at Harry. Hermione gasped. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Ronald. Hermione and Ginerva caught each other's eye, and they agreed silently: they would not be enemies. This was between their brothers, and they both had to stop it.   
"Who gave you permission to see my sister?" Harry shouted angrily, fitting a jinx at Ronald.   
"I did!" Hermione screamed as Ronald deflected the jinx and fired his own.   
"I don't want you seeing my sister!" Ronald shouted. "Mudblood!" Hermione gasped and looked at Ronald, hurt and shocked. Horror began to show on his face as he realized what he had done. "No-" he whispered, but at that moment he was blasted backwards into a tree by Harry's Impedimenta curse.   
Ginerva quickly cast a shield spell to separate the two boys and ran to Ron's side. Harry looked anxiously at Hermione, who looked at him in shock, anger, and disgust. "Look what you did!" She shrieked.   
"Hermione- he called us mudbloods-" Harry pleaded. Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks.   
"You think he meant it?" She cried. "He was angry! People say things they don't mean when they're angry! He would never call us that." Ginerva helped Ronald stand up. "Would you?" Hermione asked.   
"No! Hermione, you know I love you! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I just don't trust him with my sister!"  
"I don't trust you, either!" Harry shouted. Ginerva sighed exasperatedly.   
"Do you trust us?" She demanded. Ronald and Harry stopped glaring at each other and looked at her.   
"Of course," they said at the same time. Hermione, catching on, looked at Ronald seriously.   
"He's my brother," Hermione reminded him firmly. "If you trust me, you can trust him. We aren't bad people. You should know that by now." Ginerva looked at Harry.   
"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "If you don't like my brothers, Harry, then I'm sorry, but we can't do this anymore. We're a team, you can't treat him like that." Harry looked at Hermione helplessly.   
"You need to believe that I can make decisions for myself, Harry," Hermione said gently. Harry nodded.   
"Fine," he relented. Hermione smiled encouragingly.   
"Good. Now make up." Ginerva took down the shield separating them and they shook hands. The girls smiled at each other warily.   
Harry and Ronald laughed nervously as they shook hands. "Permission to marry your sister?" Ron asked hopefully.   
"Permission granted," Harry said, grinning. "I think we could be friends."


End file.
